Woo
by nancy777ca
Summary: Lee decides the time for games with Kara is over.
1. Chapter 1

Woo

"Hello, Kara."

Kara nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears his voice behind her. Turning away from her door, she faces him and her body hums pleasantly as it does every time she looks at him.

"Lee. What's up?" She asks trying to sound calm as she moves inside her room towards her bunk.

He gives her a small smile that almost hints at innuendo. Lee? Nah. Kara thinks shaking her head.

"You're off duty, right?" Lee asks. His hands are behind his back.

"You oughta know, CAG." Kara reminds him. "My bunk is calling my name so if ya don't mind, I'm gonna get me some shut eye."

"Before that, you hungry?" Lee asks.

Kara hesitates then nods. "I could eat."

Again he smiles. Then he holds out a chocolate bar.

Kara squeals in delight and reaches to grab it but he holds it out of her reach. "Hey!" She protests.

"It'll cost you." Lee tells her, a devilish gleam in his blue eyes.

"Cost me what? Kara asks warily.

Lee leans in close and Kara can smell the delicious chocolate on his breath. Her eyes drift closed and a second later she feels warm stubbled skin against her face. Her eyes open and she starts when he whispers. "Dinner."

"Eh?" She asks. It's hard to form coherent thought when he's this close to her and she can count every short hair on his cheek.

"I have a pass for two for Cloud Nine tonight." He explains, his voice still in her ear.

"What? And you want me to come along? Right." Kara rolls her eyes and forces herself to step away from his too warm, too hard and too damn good smelling body.

She sees a flash of uncertainty in his eyes then sees him clench his jaw and nod.

"That's right. You. Me. Dinner. What do you say?"

"Have you been at the Chief's hooch?" Kara asks peering in Lee's eyes. "It almost sounds like you're asking me out, Adama." And then he does something so unlike the Lee she knows that Kara's knees nearly buckle. He runs a finger along her collarbone, up along her throat, along her chin and across her lower lip. He tugs it down gently, easing her mouth open and Kara cannot breathe. The skin of his thumb is warm and slightly salty as her tongue unconsciously darts towards it. He slips a piece of chocolate into her mouth and then smiles at her.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm gonna fire up a raptor to take us over. Put on something nice and meet me in the hangar deck in half an hour. Or not." He explains laying the offer on the table for her to accept or refuse if she wishes.

Then he's walking away and Kara feels a burst of panic. "Wait, Lee! We need to talk about this." She insists.

He turns and his blue eyes shine with what Kara recognizes as determination.

"No. Now we need to act."

__

I am on a date with Lee Adama. My CAG. My best friend. The subject of every single sexual fantasy I've had since I've known him.

Kara's sure she'll regret this somehow but here she is. Being seated in a gentlemanly fashion by Lee who looks so devastatingly handsome, Kara is clenching her thighs together to still the throbbing between her legs. He's out of uniform, in well fitting dark pants and a crisp white shirt. He's cleanly shaven and his dark hair is still slightly damp from a recent shower. His eyes are and have always been orgasmically blue. His sleeves are rolled up and she fights against the urge to stroke the dark fine hairs against the golden skin of his forearms. His hands. Gods how she loves his hands. Strong, yet long fingers. She's felt the power in those hands and the gentleness there as well, a few times.

The skin at her center is very damp.

"There are some ground rules tonight." Lee warns as the waiter pours their wine. Wine! Gods, how long has it been she's had wine?

"Of course." Kara says with a smile. The corner of his mouth lifts as points to her glass inviting her to drink.

"No shop talk. Nothing that'll make us want to take a swing at each other. And no sarcasm tonight, Kara." He adds the last one very seriously and Kara looks at him curiously.

"Tonight we're just Lee and Kara. The real Lee and Kara, having a good time. What do you say?" He holds up another piece of chocolate temptingly.

Her stomach clenches in a spasm of nervous tension. She crosses her legs beneath the soft satin of the black dress she traded Cat for. _No sarcasm? The real Kara? _Kara's mouth goes dry and she nervously toys with the edge of her napkin. Eyes downcast.

"Kara." Lee presses and Kara forces herself to look up. Can she do it? Can she sit here with this devastating man with none of her walls up to protect herself?

Or is that the whole point of this little dinner date? Kara tilts her head in sudden understanding. So far, their walls have only led to misunderstandings, pain and so much fear. What did they have to lose compared to what they were losing bit by bit with every fight?

Tentatively, Lee reaches across the table and presses the tips of his fingers against hers. The touch is gentle, yet a shiver of electricity shoots up her arm.

_No guts, no glory. _Kara suddenly thinks, forcing herself to look up. She takes the piece of chocolate and pops it in her mouth.

"Be careful what you wish for." She mumbles through a mouth full of sweet.

They're quiet for a long time. Kara should feel uncomfortable but she doesn't. It's an easy silence between her and Lee. It always has been. Maybe that's not a really good thing cause when you're too comfortable not talking, nothing gets said. Kara can see in Lee's eyes that things need to be said. He's trying to form the words and she can almost see the gears in his head turning. She's afraid of what he'll say, what he'll ask.

"Have you done any drawing lately?"

She wasn't expecting that.

He gives her a small shrug and a smile. "Helo told me he saw some of your stuff down on Caprica. I never knew you liked to paint."

"Ah well, you know me. Screw-up by day, artist by night." Kara cracks and then bites her lip cause Lee isn't smiling.

He shakes his head. "Well that lasted all of five minutes."

"Sorry, I'll be good. Promise." She says and takes a deep breath cause she means it. She wants to try.

"So, do you have any of your stuff with you?" Lee asks as the waiter sets their meals down.

"I don't know, Lee. My painting's are kinda...well, you wouldn't really get them." She shrugs and begins to tuck into dinner.

Lee cocks an amused eyebrow. "Really? Come on, I'd like to see one."

"Fine, fine. It's no big deal. Just to warn you, I don't do fruit in bowls, okay?" Kara replies, her heart racing a little. Back home, people saw her stuff all the time. They came by and Kara had no problem with it. Some liked it, some didn't. But this was Lee. He wasn't people. "What about you, huh? When you weren't being an over-achieving daddy's boy, what kind of mischief do you get up to? Oh no, let me guess. Sometimes, you didn't iron your underwear? Didn't rewind your movies before you brought them back to the video store? Or maybe you went really wild and cheated on a test at the academy?" Then she groans. "I'm sorry, it's hard!" But when Lee looks at her, he's smiling.

"I just don't want you to be all sarcastic instead of being honest." He tells her.

"Ah so we're playing the honesty game tonight?" Kara asks avoiding his eyes and focusing on the people at the other tables.

"I figured it was time for a new game." Lee said taking a drink from his glass. "Oh, okay. I got one." He puts his glass down and laughs. "Now, on pain of death, you keep this to yourself understand? Or I'll tell the Galactica all about the time you went half and half on Tigh's ambrosia." Lee threatens.

Kara's eyes widen."How did you know about that?" She was sure that Helo was the only one who knew she'd peed in Tigh's hidden bottles ambrosia

"I'm the CAG, I know all." He exclaims then leans forward.. "One time, Zak got me good for a prank I pulled on him. I can't even remember what it was I did to him right now but anyway, I'm home for the summer and Zak insists we go out to a bar to celebrate my first night home. Well, we did. Celebrate. A lot." Lee begins to laugh and Kara's body is humming with higher intensity at the sound.

He has the best most beautiful laugh, she thinks.

"So after more than a few drinks, Zak tells me that this girl is checking me out. She's cute and I'm well...it's been a while, let's just say." Lee adds with a bit of a blush.

Kara nods, fighting a smile.

"So we're dancing and she's really quiet and I'm thinking she's just shy, except all of sudden she's groping me, I mean...groping! Ellen Tigh groping!" Lee shakes his head. "But I go with it cause, well, I tend to enjoy aggressive women when they're not the Colonel's wife. Then he's kissing me and in my ear asks if I want to go back to his place."

"Wait. HE?" Kara asks for a confused second.

Lee nods, blushing furiously and laughing.

"You kissed a guy?" Kara whispers wide eyed and giggling. "That is frakking beautiful. Zak got you good, Apollo."

"Hmm, but lucky for me, Zak can't hold his liquor. Passed out and woke up next to our lovely sir the next morning."

"Oh. Nice." Kara claps in approval.

Lee bows slightly in appreciation.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kara nods finishing her wine.

"Do you miss it much? Home?" Lee asks her. Something in his eyes shifts and there's a glimmer there of something sad, but not nostalgia and Kara wonders if he means home, or if he means Zak.

"This is home now." She tells him and this time it is she who reaches across the table and touches his hand.

She watches his exhale of breath and her gives her fingers a little squeeze. Again, the shiver of electricity runs through her body, but stronger now.

"Do you wanna dance?" Lee asks as they watch a few couples moving slowly on the floor.

Kara smiles and rises. When Lee draws her close and she's breathing in the barest hint of some sort of soft cologne, and he's fitting against her so perfectly, she's hard pressed not to sigh. She closes her eyes and leans in, resting her forehead against his chin.

"I'm sorry, Kara." Lee murmurs into her hair.

"About what?" Kara asks wanting to burrow into him but that sure wouldn't be very Starbuck. Starbuck didn't need anybody...oh, wait, She wasn't Starbuck tonight, she was Kara. She exhaled in relief too.

"About letting him cut in." Lee admits, holding her close, his hand strong and warm against the small of her back while they sway softly in the dim light.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

A lump grows in Kara's throat and she knows those were the words she's been waiting forever to hear. More than 'I love you', she wanted to hear him say he was sorry. That he regretted letting her go that night cause really, it all went down hill from that night on, didn't it?

Her hands tighten on his firm shoulders and she pulls back, then softly brushes a kiss across his lips. The tension in his shoulders eases beneath her fingers and she looks into his eyes to gauge his response.

"I didn't want to dance with him." She tells him.

His eyes grow soft with understanding and Kara wants to cry.

"When you...left. I thought..." She shakes her head. She can't tell him. She cannot. There is too much between them and she's afraid she's misjudged this dinner, it's purpose.

"Thought what? Tell me." Lee urges, his fingers tickling her spine.

"I thought you didn't...that you only wanted one dance to see what the great Starbuck was like as a girl and that I didn't...wasn't, It's stupid, Lee. Never mind." She shivers and lowers her head onto his shoulder but Lee won't have it. He pulls back and forces her to look at him.

"Don't 'never mind'. Tell me."

"That I didn't measure up. Then that frakker comes along and he's all suave and complimentary and he-" Then she's cut off because Lee is kissing her now. His hands are in her hair and he's holding her tight and his mouth..._Oh, his mouth_. He tastes of wine and chocolate and their dinner and Kara fists her hands in the fabric of his shirt while his mouth draws her into wonderful insanity.

"That is what I wanted to do that night. That is why I left." He whispers when he finally lets her breathe.

Kara shakes her head, fighting the urge to sock him and frak him all at the same time. "You shouldn't have left. I would have followed your lead. Believe me, Apollo." She says with a little shaky laugh.

"Really?" He asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"Mmm." Kara replies with a nod. _Gods his eyes are SO blue!_

"Measure up." He says with a snort. "You were the most lovely thing in the frakking room, Thrace. You still are." He leans down to press his forehead to hers.

"You clean up good yourself." She says with a grin.

Then the music drifting from the speakers changes and Kara goes very still. She knows those notes. The tinkling, soft notes of her father's piano.

"I asked them to play it. Helo told me who your dad was." Lee draws her back against him and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh." Kara can't say anything else. Her eyes are burning and she's sure this mascara is not waterproof. She buries her face in his neck until she's sure she won't break down. He holds her securely until she stops trembling. "Thank you." She says after a long while. "I thought you hated me."

"I did, that morning. But not as much as I hated myself. I hated you but it didn't stick. It never does, Kara. Do I have to tell you why?"

"Well, you're the one who's so big on honesty tonight." She says with a teasing smile but her heart has started to race again.

"Because I don't work without you. I don't function more than half-ass if you're not with me. I need you." Lee admits and Kara is feeling him trembling now. She decides to go for broke. Hit him now while he's vulnerable. _You want honesty, Captain? Tit for tat._

"Why?" Kara presses.

He opens his eyes for and he stares down at her warily. "What do you mean? Why? Because." AS if that answers anything.

"What are you, five?" She teases laughing. "Because why?" His face goes very pale and Kara realizes he was all ready to draw things from her but not from himself. He's not ready because he's not sure of her yet.

She kisses him again. "I thought you still hated me and Dr Frakweasel was just an excuse."

"Hmnh?" He asks his eyes on her mouth.

"I thought you hated me because of Zak." She admits stiffening, bracing herself. There it was. _How much honesty can we take, Lee?_

He takes a deep breath and lowers his head. "I hated my dad for so long for that. Then when you told me you felt responsible because you passed Zak when he wasn't ready, I wanted to hate you. I tried but I'd exhausted all my rage about Zak. I just didn't have the energy anymore. It seemed so stupid to waste myself when the world had ended and you and I had to work together. So I stopped. Or, I tried to stop." He said with a small grin. "I still let myself rise to you little digs and I laid into you about Baltar...Dr Frakweasel?" He suddenly says with a laugh then sighs. "It wasn't just about him. And I apologize for that cause who you frak is none of my business. It never was."

"But you wanted it to be?" Kara pressed.

His hands cups the side of her face and Kara brushes her lips against the palm. "I did." He replies.

"Why?" She asks again. _Say the words you damn asshat! _She wants to scream and giggle and fly all at the same time.

He leans in close to her ear again and she can feel his warm breath caress the curve of skin. "Because I love you."

Kara's arms tighten around his back and she's smiling against his chest and squeezing her eyes shut so hard so she doesn't cry. Instead of the fear and panic she thought she would feel at those three little words, she feels a release of tension unlike anything she's ever known. A weight is lifted from her shoulders, from her heart and she thinks, _finally._

The back of her foot brushes another woman's heel and she realizes with a start that they are not alone. But she wants them to be.

"Kara." His voice is uneasy and Kara mentally kicks herself for not responding sooner.

"Lee Adama. You stubborn, impossible, arrogant, opinionated, judgemental, repressed, irritating little frakker. I love you, too." Kara says and brings his mouth down on hers once more. He sighs into her mouth and she can feel the tension leave him as well.

"I want to end this dance right this time." He tells her, his fingers playing with the slim strap on one of her shoulders. Kara shivers and nods.

"So do I."

"Well, I think that's one for the record books. We agree on something." Lee jokes, but his voice is very shaky and his cheeks are very red. He's blushing and Kara is hard pressed not to throw him down on the floor and get him very naked right frakking now. "Only, I want to make it clear, Kara. This is not a one night stand."

Kara swallows hard. _Are you sure? You want me? For good? _

"Are you sure?" She forces herself to ask.

"Aren't you?" Lee counters.

"I'm not sure that you're sure." Kara admits and Lee smiles at the ridiculousness of that sentence.

"Kara Thrace, I've always been sure."

"Oh, good." She says.

He gives her an exasperated glare.

"I'm sure, but you might regret it." Kara warns him as he leads her back to the table.

"So might you. Willing to risk it?" Lee challenges.

"A dare like that? How can a girl resist? Hey, where the frak is our chocolate bar?" Kara exclaims looking down at the table.

"Well frak." Lee scowls then he shrugs. "Ah well, too much of that stuff will rot your teeth anyway."

"Ah there's the little do-gooder I know." Kara teases. He leads her out of the restaurant into the fake moonlit night.

"Oh, and what was that you called me? Repressed? Honey, I am going to make you eat your words." Lee vows.

"Promise?" Kara asks linking her arm through his. "Where are we going exactly?"

Lee throws her a wide grin.

The ship has redecorated some of it's cabins to look like elegant suites at a few of the most well known hotels. Kara has never been inside an elegant hotel so she's not sure which one this room is based on. There are lace curtains and when she pushes them aside there is a mock scene of the ocean, so real she can almost smell the salt air. The carpet is beige and when Kara takes off her shoes, her toes sink in pleasantly. There is a dark oak table on the side with a round mirror over it. A red velvet chair is tucked in against the table. Off to the side there is a tiny bathroom with perfume bottles and cologne on the counter. She focuses on the bed and her heart jumps in anticipation and a little fear.

The blanket is cream coloured, the sheets a soft yellow and the pillow cases have little white rose patterns sewn into them. Everything looks so...pure.

Lee places a hand on her back and Kara jumps.

"Nervous?" He asks a little amused.

She's about to deny it. _Honest, Kara. _"A little. It's all so...clean, Lee."

"Did you think I would take you to some fleabag?" Lee asks her and shakes his head cause the look on her face must have said yes.

"You're worth more than that, Kara. And you know, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to...though I gotta say, I'll be spending the night taking cold showers if that's the case." Lee assures her, making her laugh.

"Are you kidding? We've wasted enough time as it is. I'm gonna frak you good and proper, Sir." Kara wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him with her towards the bed. She belongs here. Even if they were in some fleabag, she'd belong there too, cause here is where ever Lee is.

He eases her onto the edge of the bed and kneels in front of her. Then he pulls back and stares up at her.

"This doesn't feel real." He admits.

Kara takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly. "Does that?"

"A little bit." He says with a smile.

She takes his hand and then places it over her breast. "How about that?"

"That does feel kinda realistic." He nods with a grin. "Your heart is racing." He notes.

Kara slides her hand down to his chest. "So is yours, Captain."

He tilts his mouth up to capture hers again and undoes the tie in her hair. It comes tumbling down into his fingers down to her shoulders. He teases her lower lip with his teeth and then runs his mouth down the column of her throat.

_My Gods..._Kara thinks as her body begins to shiver. _My frakking Gods..._Her fingers thread into his hair, which smells of sweet coconut...where the hell did he get coconut shampoo? She wonders distantly. Then his fingers are pulling the straps of her satin dress down and she bites her lip as the material caresses her nipples on it's way down to her waist.

"Ah..." She sighs when his mouth takes one nipple. His other hand is wide on the small of her back. Kara arches as his tongue slides and teases, making her belly tighten and her center throb deliciously.

"Lift up." He orders stroking her hips. She shifts for him to pull the dress down to the floor. Kara kicks it aside. Now she's in panties and nothing else. She grabs Lee's collar and pulls him close.

"Lets play catch up, shall we?' She insists unbuttoning his shirt. "You kill me, man. Do you know that? Every time I see you in the locker rooms. You frakking kill me with how stupidly beautiful you are." Kara says pulling the shirt off his shoulders and running her mouth along his shoulders, her fingers dig into his chest.

"The feeling is..hmm...mutual, trust me." His fingers slide up her legs to her thighs.

"Ah, yes..." Kara whispers when he cups her between her legs. He presses his thumb against the damp material and Kara whimpers.

"Oh I've had dreams about you being this wet for me, Kara." He slided his middle finger in past the top of her panties and Kara cries out at the feel of his finger sliding down into her.

"Shit." She moans beginning to tremble.

He rubs slowly drawing her higher and tighter against him. His mouth is back on her breasts and she knows this is no dream. It's hotter, sharper, better..

"Lee...oh my Gods, Lee..."

"Hmmm, that's good. Say my name like that again." He slides a second finger into her and thrusts only once before Kara screams out his name as her orgasm smacks through every nerve ending.

She's panting and cradling his head to her as the sparks ease their ferocity in her blood.

"Oooooh, Apollo." She sighs laughing and flops backwards on the bed.

"Like that?" He grins smugly climbing onto the mattress.

"Damn." She's staring up at the ceiling and her face hurts cause she's so happy.

He kicks off his shoes and she leans over to undo his belt and zipper.

"And now, you shall have your reward, baby." Kara smiles and rolls over on top of him.

"Watching you come like that was it's own reward, trust me." Lee grins.

"Oh really?" Kara stops and he cocks an eyebrow at her. She continues, laughing. "Now it's my turn to turn you into a whimpering fool."

"Looking forward to it." Lee snorts. Then his breath hitches when Kara takes him in her hand.

"You certainly are." Kara points out. He feels warm and heavy in her hand. "Up." She insists so she can pull his pants and socks off. She grabs hold of his cock again and Lee groans. She strokes him slowly, feeling the stretch of skin against the palm of her hand as he swells harder. She shifts on the mattress, scooting down.

"Are you gonna...oh you are." Lee moans when her mouth slides over his shaft. "Sweet Lords..." He murmurs and rolls his hips in time with the movements of her mouth.

She's growing wet again at the sounds he's making. Grunting little whimpers and growls. His fingers tight in her hair. Almost too tight and he occasionally eases his grip, as if fighting against just losing control completely. She tightens her lips around the head of his cock and takes him in again. Looking up at him, she feels a wash of pure female pride. His eyes are clenched tight, his face is flushed, sweat is beginning to glisten on his forehead. He has one hand in her hair and the other fisted on the blanket.

He's hot and throbbing in her mouth and Kara knows he's gonna erupt soon. She cups the sac at the base of his cock and there he goes. Deep and warm into her mouth. She licks up all of him and dots kisses on his hard belly, dipping her tongue into his belly button to make him laugh, which he does, breathlessly.

"I have dreamt of that, woman, like you have no idea." Lee sighs pulling her up on top of him.

"Hmm, I imagine I do." Kara takes his hand and presses it between her legs.

His glazed eyes flare with appreciation.

"You women are frakking lucky. No time at all and there ya are." He laughs. He rolls her onto her back and this time, takes her with his mouth.

His tongue slides into her and Kara is gripping the brass bars of the headboard and bearing down against his face. _Oh this man...this wonderful passionate, diligent man. _"Don't stop..." She urges, feeling the climb in her blood once again. "Don't stop, Lee...please...oh please..." She is reduced to a pleading bundle of nerves and nearly screams when he stops and rises above her. Then she feels him there, hard and insistent between her thighs. "Yes...oh yes." Kara opens for him and with a moan, Lee slides into her. They hold still for a moment as he stretches her and she clutches him deeply.

She buries her face in his damp neck. "I love you, Lee...oh I love you."

He cradles her hips in his hands and thrusts slow at first as if afraid to end it too soon, but Kara sees the effort the restraint is cost him. She reaches to grab his behind and pull him closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, are you?" She asks him, leaning up to run kisses along his jaw.

"Hmmm, no where." He assures her.

"Good. So don't hold ba...ah...ack" Kara gasps when he rolls his hips and thrusts harder. "Mmmm, yeah. Like that...Oh Gods, like that, Lee..."

Faster, he moves. Kara wraps her legs around him and digs her nails into his shoulders. She urges him on with her body, matching him in increasingly frenzied passion. He kisses her, running his tongue inside of her mouth while her takes her wrists in one hand and holds them above her head. Kara arches against him as he shoves in deep and hard. Once, twice, three times, four, five...

"Yes...oh Gods...yes...yes..."

"I love you. Love you. Like this...like this...like this..." He grows into her ear as he thrusts.

She's shaking beneath him, her mouth is full of the hot damp skin of his shoulder. She bites, hard and they both bow. Her upwards, him down, screaming their release against each other.

He drops on top of her in a flushed, warm sweaty heap and Kara doesn't mind at all. They're silent as they both regain the necessary brain function for words.

"That was..." Kara pants, running her fingers down his damp back.

"Uh huh..." Lee agrees, his chest rising and falling against hers.

"I love you, Lee." Kara whispers, loving the way the words sound in her mouth.

"Love you too. " He sighs. "Good thing too. Cause we're gonna be doing a lot of this, trust me." Lee adds with a tired laugh.

"I do." Kara replies, kissing the top of his damp head.

The End

A.N:

Nytel: Hope you enjoyed this 'more' (smiles) Thanks so much! I think my descriptions are my weakest point but slowly I'm keeping at it and think I'm improving. The 'orgasmically blue' line seems to be a general favourite. (laughs)

roofietoof: Thankie! They definitely fit his eyes.

Canis Noir: (waves) Thankie for taking the time to read it twice! (laughs) and commenting on top of that. Muchly appreciated. I think Lee and Kara just needed a break from the angst and for once to just let go and be honest.

Saimhe: Thankie for your lovely feedback. My Apollo muse serves me well. (Apollo muse blushes prettily)

when fantasy happens: Mission accomplished! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
